


Spencer x Sonic Screwdriver

by teapotting



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotting/pseuds/teapotting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds the true love of his life, his sonic screw driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer x Sonic Screwdriver

Spencer sighed. It was raining again. “Yeah, and on the day I have to walk home.” He muttered, pulling his hoodie over his head and shoving his hands deep into the recesses of his jacket pockets. He exited the double doors of his school and shifted his backpack straps uncomfortably around on his shoulders as he started the five and a half blocks home. Mondays at school were seldom nice to him, walking home in the rain was a very bad way to end a very bad day.

“Go ahead- rain all over me!” He called up to the sky. “Talking to yourself again, Spencer?” Snickered a voice behind him. “Shut up, Alex.” Spencer said, straining his voice so as to be heard over the sound of the rain falling on the pavement. He didn’t even bother looking behind him to see who called out the taunt. The voice belonged to Alex O’Harris, the only person at school who seemed to have a grudge against Spencer for no apparent reason.

Alex sat next to him in second period and had snatched the paper that Spencer was doodling on just as the bell rang and ran off with it. By third period, it had been shown to every kid in 8th grade.

“What is it?” They said. “Some sort of failed attempt at- holy crap I don’t even know.” “It’s a tardis.” He told them. “A police box.” “A police box? To jail people who can’t draw?” That remark, promoted by Alex himself gathered a fair amount of laughs from the surrounding group of 8th graders who had gathered to see if anything fun was going on- gah, even that cute brunette from 7th was looking on. Goaded on by his audience, Alex continued to read from his ill-gotten paper, evading Spencer’s attempts to retrieve his fateful doodle. “Bowties are cool” Quoth Alex. “Yeah, as cool as my grandmothers knitting needles.” By then, the crowd was dispersing, which wasn’t surprising –Alex’s taunts and mockery lacked any sort of burn that would make Spencer angry, or provide any amusement to the lookers-on. Spencer was able to retrieve his doodle and was walking away. “You bet your butt bowties are cool.” Spencer said to himself, the sharp wind forcing him out of the prior e vents of the day and back to the rainy present. “Cooler than any of you.” 

Spencer finished the walk home . He turned up the sidewalk and went inside his house. “Mo—om. I’m home.” He called out. “Spencer?” He heard his mom say from the general are of the kitchen. “You better not be getting rain-water all over the carpets-“ His mother appeared in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the hall. She had an apron on and was holding a blue plastic mixing bowl, stirring the contents of it with her right hand and a wooden spoon. “Oh you are! Spencer I just had those carpets cleaned, please don’t be getting rainwater on them.” “Sorry.” Spencer said. “Not like I walked six blocks home in the rain or anything.” “Mhm.” His mother said, pre-occupied with the contents of the mixing bowl. Looking up, she said “We got your grade report back from last month. Not too happy with the C+ you got on social studies.” Spencer listened with half an ear, hanging his hoodie up on the hall tree and kicking his shoes off onto the shoe rack. “Spencer are you even listening? This is important!” His mother sighed loudly and turned to go back into the kitchen. “If your grades don’t pick up, your tumblr might get suspended. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes!” She called.

Spencer huffed and grumpily went to his room, closing the door loudly. He dropped his backpack in a corner and sat down at his desk. He felt like screaming. “Social studies.” He said mutinously. “I don’t care about social studies. Society sucks. I would rather study about potatoes.”

He opened tumblr and aimlessly scrolled through his dash. Oh, look there. Two unfollowers- and an anon hate message. “Ur blog sucks” It read. Spencer had passed the point of caring.

He opened up his blog, and went through his tagged /me/ page. He considered taking a selfie while his hair was still slicked back with the rain. Then one particular selfie caught Spencer’s eyes- the one he took around Christmas, with his sonic screwdriver. Seeing his sonic screwdriver and himself together brought back memories- good ones. He stared at the picture, the lights of the Christmas tree he posed in front of flickering into blurs as he got lost in thought. A warm feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He thought of yogurt. He thought of happy times, simpler times, better times. He remembered cozy nights in front of his laptop, scrolling happily through his dashboard till one or two o’clock, forsaking all social life for his blog and loving every minute. He remembered discovering Doctor Who, watching his first episode, and of receiving his sonic screw driver. Of cherishing his sonic screw driver, kissing his sonic screwdriver, polishing his sonic screwdriver- nay, could it be- even loving his sonic screwdriver? Spencer hurriedly pushed the thought out of his mind. Such a union, between man and metal, was not possible. Besides, how could he be sure his sonic screwdriver had feelings for him in return? “Good ol’ sonic.” Murmured Spencer. “Where did I leave you last?”

He started to search through his drawers and cabinets, opening them and flinging out the contents, his movements getting more frantic as he could not find his sonic. A strangled cry of horror came from his throat- what had happened to his sonic? Did he misplace his love? Did he throw her away? Nonsense! Spencer could not tolerate the thought, that his past self could be so cruel as to dump in the trash can such a beautiful creature as she. He sprang from his desk and into his closet, going into corners and underneath his laundry hamper- nothing! Spencer then dropped to his stomach, army crawling underneath his bed, pulling out the contents of it and wildly pawing through old homework papers and plastic spoons in a desperate of attempt to find her. Cold fear pervaded him. He sat on the bed, hands on his head, pulling at his hair. Spencer went deep into the archives of his brain, trying to remember where he placed her the last time he held her in his hands.

A light went on in his brain, and Spencer stood up, flinging his hands about. His right hand hit his night table, giving him a nasty bruise which would have caused him anguish had he been in his normal mood, but he could feel the memory drawing closer. “That’s right! I left you in the-“ “SPENCER!!!! Dinner’s ready!” The sound of his mother’s voice broke him away from his train of thought. The name of the place where his beloved was- oh, it was so near to him! He was so close to remembering! But even so, the words faded on his lips. The location slipped from his grasp. “NO!” Spencer shouted, voicing his frustration and slamming his hands down on his desk. He stood there for several minutes. He had worked up quite a sweat as he went looking for his sonic screwdriver, and found he was panting quite heavily. “Spencer!” His mother’s voice came again. “C-coming mother.” He said weakly.

Slowly he turned and went to his kitchen. Spencer slid into his seat at the table and helped himself to a serving of spaghetti. He was not hungry at all. He slipped once again back into memories as his family members discussed their day and held small talk. Dinner passed quickly for him- how time flies when you’re thinking about something you love, Spencer mused. He mumbled his thanks for the meal, and started to go back to his room. “Don’t forget- band practice at seven thirty tomorrow! I’ll wake you one hour earlier.” His mother reminded him. Spencer cursed under his breath. He had forgotten all about it and had not practiced his trumpet in four days. “Band practice!” He snorted. “On a Tuesday!”

He sighed once again, and sat down at his computer. Might as well start on his homework. Spencer pulled a sleeve of paper out of his backpack and started writing down the characteristics of different porous rocks. “What was I doing before this?” He said to himself. “I was- it was something important… something dear to me. Oh I almost had it- I was searching for something, I missed it terribly I-“ he broke off, bending his mind to his previous actions. Suddenly in a stream of thoughts, it all came back to him- bad Monday, unfollowers, hateful anons, memories, food, sonic screwdriver- “WINDOW SILL!!!!” Spencer shouted. “That’s it! That’s where I left you!” He yelled jubilantly, beside himself with happiness. He ran to his window, and picked up the shade- there behind it was laying his very own sonic screwdriver.

“Sonic! Oh- oh, sonic!” He said gently, picking it up- it had dust on it. “Oh, my dear, dear Sonic. How could I have forgotten you?” He twirled it with his fingers, eyes drifting over all of her beautiful buttons and gadgets, joyfully drinking in the sight of her gleaming metal. Spencer dusted off the dust on her, “Got to have my lovely looking pretty now.” He told her. Oh, how beautiful she was! How bright was her holographic light! How well her batteries and buttons worked! What a wonderful creature was his sonic screwdriver!

He clung the sonic to his heart, hugging her as best he could. He took a few steps backward and fell on his bed, curling up into the fetal position, clutching his sonic screwdriver tightly to his heart as if to never let go, his eyes fixated on it as if to never look at anything else. He whispered loving words to her, as he drifted off to sleep. Peace washed over him.

Let the mockers mock, let the unfollowers unfollow, let the anons hate, let his day go horribly and his world crash down around his ankles- Spencer had his sonic screwdriver.

He was complete.


End file.
